1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to box kites. More particularly, it relates to a miniature box kite and a method of making a miniature, operable box kite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Full size box kites are well known. However, making a miniature, operable box kite that flies in very low wind conditions is not simply a matter of miniaturization of a full-size box kite.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how a box kite could be miniaturized in an effective manner.